Dead Man's Rock
|fgcolor= |image=PortZion_SC2_Art1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |terrain=Badlands/Industrial |species=Terrans |otherspecies=Nerrats |system=Dead Man's space |faction= |status=Lawless world outside of Terran Dominion control |settlements=Deadman's Port Paradise }} Dead Man's Rock, officially designated D-3974 and sometimes spelt as "Deadman's Rock" is a lawless planet far from Terran Dominion space in an area named Dead Man's space. The Dominion knows of its existence but leaves it alone, as it is too far away and too difficult to police. Dead Man's Rock is split between various crime lords. There was a rivalry between those of Paradise and those of Deadman's Port.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. The planet's heart is riddled with an extensive cave system, which hides a number of secrets. The planet has a red-brown sky.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. Outside of the settlements made from derelict hulks and toxic waste, there areas of large grassy plains and bodies of water. History Since the days of the Terran Confederacy, Dead Man's Rock was a haven of criminal activity and a center of mercenary work, drug trade, and human trafficking. It was soon taken over by crime lord Scutter O'Banon, who became the defacto power on the world and used it to launch his operations through the sector.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. Following his death, he was replaced by crime lord Ethan Stewart.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. After the fall of the Confederacy, the Terran Dominion kept an eye on the planet, paying agents such as Ethan Stewart to do the work for them. In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. archaeologist Jake Ramsey, bearing a strange mental phenomenon arrived after escaping from Dominion custody. Ramsey believed he was being pursued by Valerian Mengsk. Ramsey brought with him Rosemary Dahl, a mercenary assassin and Stewart sometimes girlfriend. Stewart "invited" Ramsey to his home and secretly passed the news to the Dominion. Ramsey and Dahl eventually discovered this second betrayal. The Battle of Dead Man's Rock :Main article: Battle of Dead Man's Rock Jake Ramsey and Dahl fled, but a small fleet–commanded by Admiral Hector Santiago, sent by Valerian Mengsk, blocked his way. Ramsey used a Khala-like technique which distracted Dominion forces long enough to escape. After the confusion, Valerian Mengsk ordered half the fleet to return. Kerrigan felt the mental emanation, and sent a zerg force, which arrived several hours later, attacking Stewart's fortress and abducting him for later infestation. Arcturus Mengsk considered this an attack on the Dominion, and was mystified as to why the zerg would suddenly attack terrans years after the last war.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. Aftermath The planet survived the zerg attack and remained a refuge for mercenaries and criminals during the Second Great War. Deadman's Port became its main settlement.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Afterward Gabriel Tosh, a mysterious arms dealer and pirate, appeared there. He was considered so dangerous he was barred from the seedy Deadman's Port by local mercenaries.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Gabriel Tosh. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Second Great War Large number of Dominion refugees fled to Dead Man's Rock following the zerg invasion of the Dominion during the Second Great War. Crime lord and mercenary leader Mira Han quietly supported the refugees, and rose to power on the world by filling the power vacuum left by the death of Ethan Stewart.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Raynor's Raiders paid Orlan, a mercenary commander, to decrypt a Confederate adjutant holding information about the Battle of New Gettysburg. However, Orlan decided to sell the information to the Dominion instead. Deadman's Port served as a battleground for Orlan's Mercenaries and Raynor's Raiders, which both tried to achieve the quota of 6000 minerals to buy the services of Mira's Mercs. Due to the limited mineral resources present on the port, the Raiders were forced to scavenge for scrap. The Raiders achieved the quota first, and used the mercenaries to destroy Orlan's base and recover the Confederate Adjutant. Flashpoint Conflict Dead Man's Rock became embroiled in the Flashpoint Conflict when the Hyperion and Bucephalus, carrying Jim Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan and Valerian Mengsk fled from the Dominion Armada and used it as a hiding place. Mira Han was only able to protect them for a short time before they were forced to flee again, as her own mercenaries turned on them. The renegades escaped, the Mira enacted a purge of her own ranks. Notes The planet's space view is identical to that of Port Zion. References Category:Planets